Ashlie Jackson
]] Name: Ashlie Jackson Gender: Female Age: 18 Hometown: Jacksonville, Florida Grade: 12 Hobbies and Interests: Photography, Art, Raves, Clubbing Appearance: Ashlie is about average in terms of height at 5'4", and weighs about 140 lbs. She is slightly chubby, with healthy amounts of baby fat in her face, stomach, and upper legs. Her hair is naturally brown, although it has recently been dyed a bright pink, and it about shoulder length. She has brown eyes. Ashlie has a total of 5 piercings. She has her ear lobes pierced, along with the cartilage of her left ear, her left eyebrow, and the left nostril. Clothing wise, Ashlie likes to wear plain tank-tops, often black, and greyish Capri pants. She has no less than 6 beaded bracelets of various colours, three on each wrist. Unfortunately for her, on the day she was abducted, she was wearing a pair of black heeled sandals. Biography: Ashlie Jackson was born and raised in Jacksonville Florida, the only child of a somewhat volatile couple. Her parents would divorce when she was 2, and her mother would retain custody of her. As such, Ashlie didn't know her father very well, although she would see him during Christmas throughout her childhood. Growing up with a single parent was tough. Her mother would work two jobs while going to college part time, just barely being able to support herself and Ashlie. She tried her best to make sure Ashlie didn't look like her clothes were from the thrift store, and as such would buy her clothes that were slightly out of their budget. While this made it so Ashlie was never picked on in school, it also gave her a bad sense of budgeting down the line. Ashlie's school life was fairly normal. Early in her life, at about age 10 or so, she became really interested in art and photography, and eventually convinced her mom to buy her a camera. Ashlie carried this camera with her everywhere, taking pictures of anything that caught her interest. In high school she became the school newspaper's official photographer, taking pictures of various high school events. Grade wise she was a fairly average student, usually scoring in the high 70's. Ashlie finds it easy to gain the trust of others, however she more often than not breaks that trust in her first opportunity Constantly borrowing money and various items from her friends without paying them back, even after promising she would, or spreading gossip about people when they thought their secrets were safe, Ashlie quickly gained a reputation of being untrustworthy. So far in her high school career she has accumulated a total debt of about $1500, and has lost many friends over this fact. When Ashlie was 16, she would be taken to her first rave by one of her older friends. After paying off the bartender to allow her in, Ashlie immediately found herself enthralled with the scene. Since then, her clothing choices mimicked those she had seen at the rave, including her throwing out all of her old shoes and refusing to wear anything but heels. She now goes to raves at least once a month, and always ends up picked up by a random stranger by the end of the night. Personality wise, Ashlie is good at making a front. On the outside, she is kind, happy, and caring, but in reality she is known around her school for being narcissistic, manipulative, and back-stabbing, always looking for the next poor person to exploit. As such, not many people around her area will trust her, but since no one knows her in the group, she may be able to gain trust quickly and somewhat easily. Advantages: Ashlie is very good at gaining trust, especially with those who don't know of her reputation. It is easier for her to gain the trust of males, through subtle, "innocent" body gestures, and isn't afraid to do what it takes to get what she wants. She has good stamina due to her constant raving. Disadvantages: Ashlie is physically weak in all other areas but stamina. She's not very strong, fast, or agile, and if she comes across anyone more manipulative than her, she can easily fall into their trap, thinking she's the one manipulating. --- Power: Sonic Distortion ''' '''Conclusion: Vile girl. Tape her mouth back up and throw her into the ravine. The above biography is as written by Rocky. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Jay Harland, Penelope Rivers, Chris Richardson, Simon Matthews, Khalid Shamoun Killed By: Taryn Gregory Allies: None Enemies: Connor Bromwell, Jay Harland, Kate Black, Taryn Gregory, Penelope Rivers, Chris Richardson, Samantha Reynolds, Simon Matthews, Khalid Shamoun 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Ashlie awoke at the cable car station. Quickly accepting her situation, she went about attempting to prepare herself, removing her high heels for easier locomotion. Attempting to pass through the gates in the station, she got caught, shouting in frustration. Another student, Connor Bromwell, was in the area, and immediately felt the negative impact of Ashlie's power. Ashlie attempted to manipulate Connor, speaking to him, all the while totally unaware of the effects of her speech. Connor, distressed, yelled at her, causing Ashlie to react with hostility as well. Finally, Ashlie figured out that her voice was hurting him. Connor, however, quickly left the area. Ashlie next made her way to the great divide. As she walked over the rough terrain, her feet quickly became badly cut. She paused to clean her wounds, also using the scant cover she'd found to take some time to sleep, planning on outlasting her opposition. As she slept, her gun was taken by the invisible Jay Harland, who planned to kill her with it. Ashlie yelled in anger when she saw the gun floating in front of her, attacking with her knife. Jay, attempting to kill Ashlie quickly, took a shot, succeeding only in disarming himself. After a short struggle, Ashlie managed to stab Jay to death. A short ways away, she found his belongings, which she took. Next, Ashlie found her way to the holding cells. As the sun came up, Jay's blood appeared, causing her to realize the reality of the situation. Rather than feeling remorse, Ashlie exulted in her kill, determining to do whatever it took to survive. As she walked into the holding cells, Taryn Gregory and Katherine Black arrived outside. When she heard the others, Ashlie shouted at them, trying to drive them off. Taryn fashioned improvised earplugs, though these were only semi-successful in countering Ashlie's power. The girls cornered Ashlie in an office, where they attempted to communicate with her. Taryn had, by this point, connected Ashlie with the "banshee" mentioned in the announcements, and knew that the girl had killed. After a tense time, Ashlie surrendered her gun to Taryn. Quickly, though, Ashlie managed to grab Kate, holding her at knifepoint. She backed out of the area, then released Kate, after considering killing her but deciding not to due to it being too easy. Ashlie went to the black forest next, where she met Samantha Reynolds. Samantha, touchy and nervous, managed to get the drop on Ashlie, holding her at gunpoint and, after a time, firing a warning shot and telling her to leave. At this time, Penelope Rivers turned up, and Samantha addressed her familiarly. Ashlie, noting this, drew her weapon and opened fire on Pippi, killing her in short order. Pippi let out a mental scream, temporarily distracted Ashlie. During this time, Chris Richardson approached the area, seeking Pippi. Samantha, recovering quickly, opened fire on Ashlie, who returned the favor. Neither girl hurt the other, though Ashlie quickly left the area, abandoning Pippi's possessions. Ashlie next went to the shack, again seeking a place to rest. Soon, however, she was disturbed by Chris, searching the area. Ashlie immediately shot Chris, who, though he recognized her as Pippi's killer, was still unable to respond in time. Having killed Chris, Ashlie removed the body of Billy-Jay Clarke from the shack, then slept for a time. Upon awakening, she set out once more. Some time later, the final announcement came on, stating that there were only five subjects remaining, and ordering them to the Black Forest to complete the experiment. Ashlie went, and came across a sleeping Simon Matthews. She considered killing him in his sleep, but decided that doing so would be too boring, and instead waited. When Simon awoke, she pretended not to be hostile for a short time, lulling him into a false sense of security. She then attacked him, using her power and trying to shoot him. Simon evaded her for a time, then managed to briefly turn the tables, stabbing her in the arm and grabbing her wrists, inflicting burns. Ashlie was able to work free, though. Soon, seeking a decisive end to the conflict, Ashlie allowed Simon to grab her again. This time, though, she used this as an opprotunity to keep Simon still and shot him in the chest, killing him. Afterwards, Ashlie sought out the other remaining finalists. Coming across their group, she attacked from hiding, shooting and instantly killing Khalid Shamoun. Ashlie attempted to use strategy this time, lurking until Taryn and Kate separated, then attacking Kate, who she perceived to b ethe weaker link. She managed to shoot Kate in the shoulder, wounding her, then wound Taryn as well, though she was prevented from killing Taryn when Kate threw a rock at her, disarming her. Using her power to gain the upper hand, Ashlie engaged in melee combat with Taryn. The fight went back and forth, but eventually Ashlie stabbed Taryn in the shoulder with her knife, and prepared to finish her. Taryn, however, grabbed Ashlie by the throat. Her hand was covered in blood crystals due to her power, and they punctured Ashlie's neck, severing her carotid artery and killing her. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Subject C08 made goo duse of her power, turning an apparent disadvantage into a major boon. Unfortunately for her, her intelligence and creativity did not extend into other aspects of her situation, and she was eventually betrayed by the very bloodthirsty nature that saw her get so far. '''Memorable Quotes: '''Ashlie was rendered mute by her power. Other/Trivia *Ashlie was mentioned in the prologue, being noted for having her mouth taped shut by The Organization. It can therefore be concluded that she was not the viewpoint character in the prologue. Other characters who can be ruled out are Johnny Marsh and Khalid Shamoun, due to their appearances as non-viewpoint characters in the prologue. *Ashlie's power rendered her unable to communicate. It was not originally intended for aggressive use, but Ashlie quickly figured out how to weaponize it. *Ashlie was one of the four characters present since the start to make endgame. Together with Khalid Shamoun, they formed the final five. Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Ashlie, in chronological order. *Conan, What is Best in Life? *A Peaceful Walk *The Sound of Silence *Aftermath *Hit and Run *Paper Dolls (Endgame) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Evolution or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ashlie Jackson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *--Ashlie was not a deep or complicated villain, but she proved very nicely why not all villains need tons of character development. She was a menace through and through, and her part in the story played out to a very appropriate conclusion. Every story needs its villains and Ashlie was definitely the right one for the job. I hated her in all the right ways. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:SOTF: Evolution